1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variable resistance device may be implemented to form a memory device. Aspects of the variable resistance device may be sensitive to oxidation during the manufacturing of the variable resistance device.